Miniaturization of electronic devices to approach the size of a credit card is known in the art. Some calculators are available that have the same width and height as a credit card and have a multiple of depth. Similar technologies have been employed in more complicated electronic devices such as radio communication devices to result in considerable size reduction as well. In some communication devices, planar housing have been employed with flapped and hinged covers. These covers are used as switches intended to turn the unit on when flapped open. In some telephone applications, the flapped cover contains a microphone used in voice transmissions. With these applications, a variety of switches are employed to accommodate remaining and desired other features. It is clear that with the size of communication devices reaching that of a credit card no room will be available for mountable switches. It is therefore clear that a need exists for a switch assembly suitable for use with miniaturized and credit card shaped devices having flat planes.